lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ereniar Shadowbane
Article By Shadowbane 81 Ereniar Shadowbane While the Fellowship of the Ring relied on secrecy, Ereniar Shadowbane represented the more public part of the War of the Ring. A fearsome, practically unstopable fighter, Ereniar brought hope to the people of Middle Earth. They said he had the form of a man, evles weapons and cloak, dwarven armor, and hobbit spirit. How it Started Ereniar's early life is little known about, for he himsel fcannot remember much. It stands to reason, however, he was trained in both feats of arms and lore, because he was skilled with both once he emerged as a Champion. At twenty-two, Ereniar was ambushed by Blackwold brigands and dragged back to their fortress. Before that he no memory, save of a "motherly woman's face" and "clanging blades." He was found by none other than Aragorn Ellesar, then referred to as Strider, in a dingy littl e prison cell. The Ranger sprung him, and quickly enlisted Ereniar in the saving of two hobbits mistaken for Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee. During the skirmish, Ereniar proved his natural skill with twin blades, defeating many warriors. Strider was accompanied by a good man by the name of Amdir, soon after rescuing the two hobbits, Ereniar went to Amdir, to find that the ranger locked in combat with a Nazgul who had come for the hobbits, thniking to find the Ring! The wraith stabbed Amdir with a Morgul blade, but then fled before Strider who weilded fire. The small company needed respite, so they took refuge in the small town of Archet. There, Amdir received treatment, while Ereniar, with no where else to go, fought against the nearby Blackwolds. He soon discovered a plot by a treacherous city official, Calder Cobb, to bring down Archet using the Blackwold's might. Ereniar enlisted the help of the outlaw Jon Brackenbrook and his band however, and together they defended Archet against Blackwold's might. During the battle, Cargul, the horrible wraith slaves of the Nazgul appeared. They used dark Angmarim amulets, along with the shard already buried in Amdir's arm, to control the ranger and capture him the heat of battle. Ereniar pursued Amdir, desperatly trying to rescue him, but he was stopped by Calder Cobb, who was a vicious warrior. Ereniar, in the end killed Cobb, but the Cargul escaped. The Blackwolds of that area defeated, Ereniar hurried to the city of Combe, where he took up with the ranger Torthann. Through some spy work, Ereniar and Torthann discovered that a woman by the name of Ellie Cutleaf was recruiting vast numbers of young folk for the Blacwolds. When Cutleaf was confronted, however, they found that she had abandoned the Blackwolds, terrified of the Wargs of Angmar which they were now implementing. Ereniar and Cutleaf worked together to uncover the Blackwold's plan: Breed every wolf in Chetwood Forest with wargs, causing an outbreak of dangerous beasts controllable by their Angmarim allies. The two concocted a poison, and Ereniar, sneaking into the Blackwold fortress, poisoned the food of the wargs, which killed them all. During this time, he also slew Jaggar Jack, wolf-trainer and third in command of the brigand army. On the way back to Combe, Ereniar spied a small lumber camp being attacked by the Blackwolds. With incredible power, he single handedly deleivered the woodman from them. They praised his skill, and from there his legend began to grow. Ereniar, though doing well in fighting the Blackwold menace, had not yet completed his second goal: To find Amdir. He and Torthann had Cutleaf "Recruit" Ereniar, so he was sent to the hideout of the infamous second in command of the Blackwold's, William Skunkwood. While there, Ereniar discovered Amdir was being stored in their jail, and went to rescue him. However, when he got there, the ranger had already been consumed by the Eye's power. His skin was pale, his hair falling out, and his eyes dark. Even as he entered, Amdir used the power of darkness to blow the door off his cell and escape. An old woman by the name of Sara Oakheart was in the jail with Amdir, she begged Ereniar to rescue her, so the Champion helped her escape, cutting his way through the Blackwolds all the while. Soon, the brigand sbecame desperate, and even Skunkwood joined the fighting, but they could not stop him, and they all died. Ereniar hurried to the entrance, where he found Amdir and Torthann (who had been planned to arrive and attack to create a distraction) in a stand off. Before his eyes, Amdir stabbed his ranger friend, and then with an oath to kill all other rangers, sed out the door. Oakheart, with a quick thank you, put on unnatural speed for an old woman and dissapeared. He had not seen the last of her. Ereniar hurried to the hidden ranger cave on the far side of the Midgewater Marshes, but when he arrived, Amdir had already killed all who were still in it. Only one ranger had survived, and he only lived long enough to tell Ereniar that a young man named Reinold was in the Midgewater Fort, and Amdir was hunting him. Ereniar hurried there and found Reinold, but shortly afterward they were assaulted by Amdir who came from the blue. Amdir quickly defeated the inexpereinced Reinold, but he and Ereniar were a perfect match. Again and again they clashed, but neither could gain the advantage. Finally Amdir abandoned the duel, summoning through dark magic the giant spider Morin. Ereniar slew Morin after a terrible battle, and then went to Reinold's side. With his last, choked breath, the yound ranger told Ereniar to go to Bree Town. There he would find the head of the Rangers, who would know what to do next. Ereniar went. To Be Continued...